Shadow's Vengence
by ragecage
Summary: When a Zoroark's trainer is killed, he goes on a bloody rampage against her killers, leaving terror in his wake. He is stopped when he is face to face with his past, a realization that breaks his heart. Will Shadow ever be whole again?


**Sorry for the messed- up story. I had a crazy dream and I wanted to get it out of my head.**

It had been a normal day. I was tired from today's training. She had been pushing us hard, but we were training to fight the Elite Four, for Arecus' sake!

We were in Lostlorn Forest. My trainer was leaning up against a tree. She looked asleep, but I knew better. I was laying next to her in a pile of leaves. I heard a twig snap. Footsteps, too heavy to be a local pokemon.

I jumped up, listening intently. My sudden movement startled my trainer.

"Shadow?" she whispered, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. My trainer is a good person, but she still can't hear our voices. I don't know why. She got up and stood next to me, pokeball in hand. I strained my ears, picking up quiet footsteps. I smelled humans. Trainers, to be exact. There really is a difference in how they smell.

Finally, we saw them.

"Team Plasma!" my trainer yelled at them. "How dare you come here!" The three grunts looked at each other, amused.

"What's a little girl like you going to do about it?" one said, mocking her. She growled like a wild pokemon.

"Battle me and we'll see." she challenged.

"Maybe we will." said the grunt, sending out two Liepards. My trainer grinned.

"Shadow, use Foul Play!" she shouted, and I gladly obliged.

_Nothing personal,_ I said to the Liepards as I attacked.

"Hey!" I heard my trainer yell, "What are you doing?" The grunt who had sent out the Liepards had his arm around my trainer's neck, holding her in place.

"I'm tired of battling. I will free your miserable pokemon by any means necessary!"

"No!" she said, struggling. The grunt tightened his grip in an effort to keep her still.

_Stop that! _I yelled, leaving the Liepards to go help my trainer.

A sickening crack tore through the air. My trainer went limp.

"What did you do!?" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"I-I..." he stuttered, "I didn't mean to. Sh-she was fighting so hard. I-I only wan-wanted to keep her fr-from... What have I done?"

"Lets get out of here!" yelled the other grunt, and the three cowards ran away, their Liepards following them.

_No..._ I said. I walked to her in a daze. _Please, please,_ I whispered, rubbing her face. _Please get up..._ My tears wet her hair. I howl_ed at the night, begging, Please get up, look at me, it's me, your Shadow, please, please... No. NO NO NO NO!_

Wild pokemon had gathered nearby. They didn't say anything. They wouldn't know what to say.

I grabbed my trainer's fallen bag and found her pokeballs. One by one, I released her pokemon, her friends, my companions.

They all gathered around her. It tore at my heart more to hear Asoka, her Arcanine begging her to get up as I had, and to hear Riley, her Lucario, howling.

Asoka, Riley, Celia, Belle, Mesprit. When I released the legendary emotion pokemon, she didn't say anything. She just... floated there in disbelief.

I thought it couldn't be worse then the legendary, staring blankly. I was wrong.

Riptide, who was as proud as any Empoleon, crying. He was her very first pokemon. He had known her since she was a little girl in Sinnoh. He just stood there, crying. he didn't say a thing. He just stood there. That was my breaking point.

I wasn't sad anymore. Now I was angry.

Furious.

Murderous.

I let out a bloodcurdling howl and charged into the woods.

_Shadow!_ yelled Celia, _Where are you going!_

I didn't answer the Gardivoir. I never saw any of them again.

I was out for blood. Their blood. I got it, too. I caught up to them, and I made sure they knew who it was.

"It's that Zoroark!" was the last words of the first one. I leaped onto his back and crushed his spine. I tore the second one's throat out.

The third one, the one who had killed her, backed away slowly. I crept in front of him, keeping my body close to the ground.

_She had a mother, _I_ growled, a friend who loved her, but was afraid to tell her. Someone's little sister who she taught to battle. She had thirty pokemon from all over the world that she knew by name. You took her away from them! You took her away from me!_

I pounced and knocked him down. By the time I was done with him, he was barely recognizable as human. Serves him right.

I left the Liepards be. They ran into the forest, terrified.

I wasn't done yet though. She had hated Team Plasma. She fought them every opportunity. They would pay for this, and pay dearly.

Whenever I found them, I ripped them apart. I would challenge them silently, using Illusion to make myself look like my trainer. Then I'd change into myself and attack. My fur became matted with blood, until I no longer looked like myself. I wasn't her Shadow anymore. I was something else.

I found their base one day. It was a castle, hidden underground. I left no one alive. There were people there, who didn't wear the grunt uniform. I didn't care. They were Plasma. They would pay.

There was one room they seemed desperate to protect. The guards didn't last long, and their pokemon... they were terrified of me. They ran as soon as their masters no longer breathed.

I used Slash on the chains and lock, and it fell open easily. The room was full of grunts, and an intricate throne dominated the back wall.

_She was going to be the greatest in the world. She had friends, family. _I growled softly. _Pokemon who loved her. You... will... PAY!_

It was short work. I had to injure some of the more stubborn pokemon, but it was the humans I was after. The room was covered in blood. I turned to leave, when I heard somthing. A whimper. Someone was still alive. I loped to the back of the room, where the throne was. The sound came from behind it. I grabbed the human's arm in my teeth and roughly dragged him out.

"No, no please." He whimpered as he clutched his mangled arm. "Please... why?"

That voice! I knew it from somewhere. I took a close look at him. He was a teenager, with green hair and eyes. He had... that boy, so long ago, before I met my trainer had a cube just like that... Was it...?

The scent was hard to catch over the rotten, metallic smell of blood, but it was there. My nose doesn't lie. I backed away in surprise and disbelief.

_No.. you're not... you're not.. one of them? _

"Ar... are you... The Zorua, from when I was young?"

_No, you can't be him, you can't be one of them..._

I turned and ran.

I found a cave. I made it look like a solid cliff face, and hid myself away. My trainer is dead. And the human boy who was once like my brother... I hurt him.

I've been changing. My eyes aren't sharper, they just... see different things.

I've tried to get this blood out of my fur, but it never comes out, it's just as red as if it was fresh...

My fur is shorter now, too, and I've been shedding a lot. Where I used to have long, fluffy fur I now have a thin down.

My body is changing, too, It's become bigger, and I can't stand on two legs anymore...

I can't stop thinking about my trainer. Do you know why she named me Shadow? It was because of the way I followed her around when she first met me. I can't stop thinking about that. I can't stop thinking about the day I met her...

I came out of my cave. I don't know why. I just felt like I needed to see the moon again. I caught a look of my reflection as I passed a lake. I did a double take, at first I didn't know It was me. I didn't even look like a Zoroark anymore. I was no longer Shadow. I don't think I was even pokemon any-

I bolted awake and screamed. My trainer jumped five feet in alarm.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" she said worriedly.

It was just a dream. A stupid dream was all it was. Ridiculous. It wasn't real, just a...

I heard a twig snap. Footsteps, too heavy to be a local pokemon.


End file.
